Biggieswolepac
Biography: Origin: Just before K-Pg hit Earth, a dinosaur was getting it's last nut out, and ended up cumming on a family of mosquitoes. Biggieswolepac was one of them. The heat from the impact was so intense that he was blasted into the arctic where as an egg he hibernated for millions of years. The Laboratory: A group of scientists discovered Biggieswolepac as a frozen egg, and because they're greedy kikes they brought him to the lab to unfreeze and extract the DNA for dinosaurs from him. The night he was finally unfrozen, a disaster happened. A janitor high off of cement glue knocked Biggieswolepac into a vat full of chemicals, along with the 'left over DNA from Tupac and Biggie Smalls. The results was a almost 8' mosquito beast that uttered his first words to the Janitor, and whenever he sees an Indian, he has an impulse to reiterate the words to them. After killing the Janitor, he waited for the scientists to come back, and when they did, they knocked him the fuck out with tranqs and transported his ass to Arizona. Arizona: Biggieswolepac lived a rough life for the first few years in Arizona and lived as a hobo in the dark, deep, twisted alleys of Downtown Chandler. Even worse was that no one was afraid of him, so often he woke up with his ass stretched to the size of a 2 liter soda on it's side. This is until he moved south a little and found a better community, and he found a distant uncle mosquito that kept trying to fuck him, but he accepted it as love and just went on, but ther uncle persisting got to the point where Biggieswolepac is the father of thousands of baby mosquitoes. Eventually, he was found by Green Sokkuman and Mr. Chow Wong and tamed by them, and they used him for his retarded mental state and used it to their advantage in their music. However, Biggieswolepac doesn't go fully abused, since Sokkuman tip toes around him all the time to avoid getting a third hole between his balls and asshole. Quotes: "OH shit, there's people down there!" - First words "Tear gas?" -Playing GTAV "YOU MADE ME FALL!" -The beast is unleashed "It's Hanukkah, bitches." -Biggieswolepac asserts dominance upon the Jews. "Black bodies too!" - His iconic line "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU DOT HEADED, CURRY EATING, SHIT SNUFFING, BROWN SKINNED, FUCKIN' GOAT BEHEADING, (???) FUCKING '''NIGGER.'" - ''Trying to fix his PC Discography: Prius Theory: *Prelude To Madness - Retard *Paperclip - Retard *Actually Fainting - Retard *Breaking The Hymen - Retard *From Your Insides - Retard *Tsuki No Bitch - Vocals *Just Hit Me Up - Retard Pinkin Lark VS Capcom: *Intro - Retard *What A Colorfree World - Vocals *Stock Market- Hanukkah bitch *Zero - Background vocals *I Got Cucked This Way- "You guys are stupid" guy *Outro - Retard *Wong - Retard BlackBodies2 * You Got a Fiend In You- Tommy * Tech Support- Himself Trivia: *He is the go to for if the band wants someone to act retarded. *He is the writer for a few of the more well known songs. *He is fucking perfect, the chad.